


Mobile Army Space Hospital

by holograms



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Murder, Unreliable Narrator, everyone is here and there's no explaination, probably not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Hawkeye thought he would be used to imminent danger by now.a space AU/Among Us AU
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Mobile Army Space Hospital

_There are Imposters among us._

**HAWKEYE**

“So if the, uh, guilty party comes forward and identifies themselves, then we won’t have any trouble.”

Silence. The only sound is the low rumble of the ship’s engine.

Colonel Potter shakes his head. “They aren’t gonna give themselves up that easily, Blake,” he says. “They’re cold-blooded liars.”

“Oh, right.” Henry laughs, nervous. He looks at the rest of the crew, to colonel Potter at his side. He edges away from him.

Hawkeye sighs. You’d think he’d be used to imminent danger by now.

The draft board sure underplayed it. _How would you like to be a surgeon in space?_ they asked him. He didn’t much like the thought of it at all, space _or_ participating in the war, thank you very much. But he soon found out it was a rhetorical question, and that the Army doesn’t give a shit about his pacifism or his claustrophobia or his propensity for his feet on the ground.

And that’s why he’s here, over six hundred million miles away from Crabapple Cove, being hunted by an eldritch monster whose only mission is to _kill._

Hawkeye doesn’t blame the Imposters, not really. Humans couldn’t stop fighting with each other so they took it where they have an endless battleground, except they didn’t think that something else might be out there. Humans invaded and destroyed the Imposters’ habitat. Their domain. And they fought back.

No one knows what the Imposters truly look like — if you do happen to see one in their true form, you don’t live to tell about it. They are entities who take over the bodies of people you know, replacing them, so they can get close enough to eliminate you. There is only one way to survive: find and kill the Imposters before they kill you.

Hawkeye looks at the others. Most, he considers as _friends_. They don’t seem any different. But two are not his friends. The detector is so very helpful that it can tell how many Imposters are on board but not _who._

“Well,” Frank says. “It’s not me.”

“That’s something an Imposter would say,” Trapper says. “Kinda sus.”

Frank gapes, then sneers and crosses his arms. “ _You’re_ sus.”

“Why don’t we just toss ya out anyway and find out—“

“ _Please,”_ and that’s the good righteous Father Mulcahy, stepping between them. He looks like an angel in his white suit. “We shouldn’t cast suspicion without evidence. We have to trust each other.”

More silence. Nobody wants to tell the priest that you can’t pray away this problem.

**TRAPPER**

They split up into groups. It’s safest — the Imposters are less likely to kill you if there are witnesses. Although, once they have you cornered, down to the last few…

“I heard they can unhinge their jaw and a spike comes out of their throat and—”

“Radar, please. I’m tryin’ not to think of how we’re gonna be violently murdered.”

“Sorry, Trap.”

The little guy tagged along with him, Hawkeye, and BJ. Trapper doesn’t mind, because it eases the tension between the three of them. It hasn’t been the same since Hawkeye and BJ’s vague flirting became overt coupling.

“Don’t worry,” says BJ. He pats Radar on the shoulder. “Once we get all the tasks done, we’ll regain control of the ship. We’re going to be just fine.”

Trapper can’t hate the guy. He’s too nice.

Asshole.

Hawkeye looks at screen on the wall, punches a code in. It gives happy little blip. Hawkeye grins like he does when he reassembles a thoracic wall.

“Phew. I’m glad I remembered the right numbers.”

“If you didn’t have the numbers, I could have given you mine,” says BJ, and Hawkeye smiles impossibly bigger and replies, “I already _have_ your number.”

Stupid Hunnicutt and his stupid puns that make Hawkeye laugh and his stupid pink suit and his stupid damn gumption to ask Hawkeye first (Trapper would’ve asked, eventually, he knew Hawkeye first—).

Trapper averts his gaze away from the love birds making eyes at each other.

Radar clears his throat. “Sirs.”

“Right.” BJ looks at the list of tasks, reads them aloud. “Clear O2 filters, check electrical, download files, upload files, more electrical…”

BJ trails off, because nobody is listening — Radar has perked up, looking away from them. His mouth parts and his eyes look of terror.

“Do you hear that?” he asks, hushed.

Trapper didn’t hear anything, but he doesn’t doubt that Radar does. He hears — or perhaps _feels_ — the presence of other ships before they’re detected. So.

“What is it, Radar?” Hawkeyes voice is low, too serious.

“I dunno.” Radar squints, like he’s trying to tune into whatever secret psychic bandwidth he has. “Do you think we should, uh, check it out?”

“No, no no no.” Hawkeye leans against the wall, tips his cowboy hat down over his eyes. “Why be brave when we can be cowards?”

Trapper admires Hawkeye’s honesty and his stance to do nothing more than he has to, but he can be dumb as hell at times.

“Because staying in one place won’t do us any good when we’re ambushed,” Trapper says. “And staying here doin’ nothing is suspicious.”

Hawkeye looks like he’s about to argue, but BJ says, “Trapper’s right. We need to keep going.”

So, they do — since it’s a _good_ idea when BJ says it. Trapper isn’t bitter. He feels a bit left out, is all. And he’s mad that Hawkeye and BJ have their _own_ quarters now, while Trapper is left with Charles and Frank. That’s definitely the worst part.

Trapper walks headlong into Hawkeye because he stopped, and oh _shit_ , Trapper hears it, too. Fast footsteps in the hall, panting. Someone, or _something_ approaching—

**HENRY**

“Oh boy, am I glad to see you guys!” and Henry really is, but the others don’t seem as thrilled — there’s a moment of chaos where they shriek and jump backwards and then that makes Henry shout because _damn it_ everyone is antsy, but then Radar blinks at him, and really _sees_ him.

“Colonel Blake?”

“The one and only.” Henry puffs out his chest but then realizes how this must look, what they must _think._ “C’mon guys, I’m not — Klinger and I got separated, and these halls all look the same—”

“We trust you, Henry,” says Hawkeye. He grins. “Besides. You can’t kill one of us without revealing yourself, if you were an Imposter.”

“Oh, hell, be serious.”

“I’m not serious, I’m Hawkeye, and this is BJ and that’s Trapper and this little one is—”

“I request to go with you, sir,” Radar says. He looks in the direction of the…hooligans, and then back to Henry. “Please.”

Trapper scoffs, puts a hand over his heart. “Did you hear that? Our son is leaving us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Henry puts an arm around Radar. “Let’s go. We’ll meet y’all in the cafeteria when we’re done with tasks.”

“Thank you,” Radar says when they’re alone. “The captains are good and all but I feel safer with you.”

And Henry doesn’t really know how to say that he feels safer with him, too.

He really does love the kid. He knows he’s not supposed to show affection because military protocol, but he does. When all of this is all over and they’re both home, back on Earth, Henry will invite Radar to visit. Lorraine will adore him as much as he does. And he can be the big brother for his son. His son! Golly, Henry can’t wait to finally hold him in his arms, only three days more and he’s going home—

If they can fix the ship so they can get rid of the Imposters. They will. Things will work out.

Radar tasks himself with reconnecting the wires at the wall while Henry fiddles with the engine. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, and honestly, he’s just waiting for Radar to finish his task so he can come help him. He looks over his shoulder and checks on the boy, smiles, then turns back to his own task.

And life is odd. One moment he’s telling Radar how it’s funny he can put a human back together but he can’t fix the engine and the next there’s a looming shadow fast behind him and then _pain_ and his last thought is, _I hope Radar is okay—_

**Author's Note:**

> I made up Among Us lore. I'm out here doing whatever.
> 
> trust no one. when I say _character death_ , it means that. NOBODY IS SAFE.


End file.
